Godzilla 2014: New Pacific Rising
by Emperor Sushi
Summary: A new menace is on the rise in the Pacific Ocean. What options can be considered to stop it? and can it be stopped?


GODZILLA

New Pacific Rising

The White House was in a stir as many covert cars came to a halt before the steps of the historical building. From the car emerged Japan's Prime Minister as he thanked the secret service that opened his car door and proceeded to walk forward to the doors of the White House. Two other secret service agents opened the door for the Prime Minister to enter, and as he stepped in he was greeted by the President of the United States himself. The both shook hands and offered each other a smile as they kept silent and then only kept on walking into the interior, heading towards the Oval Office without saying a word. The Oval Office was empty with the exception of the Prime Minster, the US President, two Japanese officials, and two US officials who would join both men in the office. The doors were locked and the window blinds were closed as the Prime Minster sat in his armchair across from the President's, separated by a small, rectangular table.

"I'm glad you could come on short notice Mr. Prime Minister, but you should know about the situation that's unfolding at the moment" said the President.

The Prime Minister remained silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Yes Mr. President, the situation is increasing at a rapid rate and much of our nation has already used its resources to respond, but we haven't been able to"

"I understand your concern Mr. Minister, but I can assure you that our own forces have already dispatched to out towards your country to assist with this serious matter" replied the President.

The Prime Minister lowered his head very slightly and gave a soft sigh before speaking again.

"With all due respect Mr. President, three B-2 Bombers that you have sent out will not solve this crisis we are facing, many of our naval forces have already been lost and we do not need more losses nor do we need to bring in the option of nuclear weapons" exclaimed the Prime Minister.

"I am well aware of the options that we have taken into action, but we have concluded that we cannot let our other resources be depleted, we need to consider and put into play any options we have, even if they include nuclear arms" responded the President.

There was a moment of silence between the two leaders, the Prime Minister did not reply to the President's words and only lowered his head a bit. Both of them knew very well that the current destructive events that were occurring did need the highest level of action, but they never thought that nuclear armaments would be used, even in this situation.

"Mr. President…we have lost thousands of our own nation's soldiers…I don't wish to lose millions…and nor do I wish to see millions of your own soldiers die because of this" said the Prime Minister.

"Yes Mr. Prime Minister…but we have only very few resources at our disposal…we need to…"

The President's words were interrupted by the opening of the office door as two men walked into the room and saluted the President.

"Mr. President, we've just received an emergency report from the _USS Richardson…_our squadron of three B-2s have been taken out just moments ago" stated one of the men.

"What?" asked the President as he stood at hearing the terrible news.

The Prime Minister also stood at attention as he heard what was being told and the situation wasn't getting any better as the other man spoke then.

"That's not all sir…this was an emergency report…the _USS Richardson_ was also lost moments after the B-2s were destroyed"

Both the Prime Minister and President were struck with awe at the news, the President had now lost four main military and naval units that it had, taken out with ease as well. The Prime Minister did not utter a word as he sat back down in the armchair and closed his eyes, muttering a few words to himself as if in prayer.

"We have already alerted our other military units and we've already gotten a report from our troops stationed on the west coast over in Nanaimo, they've already begun moving our missiles into position by train" added one of the men again.

The President remained quiet as he took a moment to think on what he could do, now knowing that the nation's nuclear missiles were now near its own coast ready to be utilized. The President simply rubbed his head and inhaled deeply as he look at the two men officials.

"Tell our units over there to begin evacuating and relocating all civilians, I want all of Nanaimo and the surrounding area to be evacuated and our troops to get into position, is that clear?" stated the President.

"Yes sir" replied the two officials in unison as they turned and left the President's office.

With that the President returned to his seat and sighed, the entire situation had now become much more serious than it had been previously. As for the Prime Minister, he then spoke to the President with clear words.

"Mr. President…whatever our military might uses…will be rendered useless and will cost many innocent lives…in catastrophe ways that we never thought possible…we can do nothing to contain or halt this new menace…I believe your doctor was correct when he said 'Now I have become Death…the destroyer of worlds'".


End file.
